A Different History (Rewrite)
by SilverMidnightWolf
Summary: (The rewrite of the original) Silver Tsuki somehow ended up on the universe of Rwby. With no idea how to get back, he learns to survive the world. But one problem: The history or Rwby has been altered because of his presence, what's going to happen now? Slowly, mysteries are unraveled and an evil is rising. Will Silver be able to figure it all out? Will have Harem. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, Silver here. I'm here with the new and improved A Different History. Some of you might not like it, but here's the deal: You're still reading the same story, but improve and better. If you guys understand, I'm grateful. Anyway, I don't have much to say. Let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own something as awesome as Rwby. Monty and Rooster Teeth do. I'm NOT WORTHY!**

*********Please Review*********

Chapter 1: Dive into a new world and Initiation

I slowly open my eyes. All I can see is the sky and the ground approaching me at a fast rate. I started to panic really badly. Sky diving was not on my list of things to do before I die. Suddenly, my body twisted itself and was heading towards a building that seemed really familiar. I look at my body and observed. I was transparent like a ghost. 'Did I die?' I thought to myself. It was then I went through the building we were heading towards. Inside was a bunch of people the, girls in their PJs that reveal a lot. I like what I'm looking at! Oddly, there were guys in only their shorts in the same room. I laughed at a guy in an onesie. Suddenly it hit me like a brick. "Am I in the world of Rwby?" I ask myself out loud. My body took a turn and headed for a body. I had to hold back a gasp. The body… was me. He had pitch black hair and his eyes were purple, kind of violet shade. He was dressed differently. Instead of what I always wear at Earth, this one had a black hoodie with a blue under shirt; the pants went to his ankles and were colored grey. On his back was a huge sword. 2 guns were clearly seen, 1 on each hip. Behind, on his waist was 3 daggers and 3 vitals; 1 red, 1 blue, and 1 yellow. I then went inside the body.

The view from my eyes was pitch black at first, but then my vision came on. I blinked a few times to clear out the spots. Now to stay calm and find what the actually fuck is going on.

**Hello, I'm you guide or you can call me as Guide. I will be explaining what's going on. You unluckily stumbled onto a universal portal. The world of remnant was the closest to Earth's universal dimension so you were transported here. Lucky for you,** **you manage to survive and not get ripped apart by during the travel. The higher ups were betting that you didn't survive, but you did anyway. So, they decide to have a little fun with you. **

"Hold on, so basically I'm their entertainment? What am I going to do? I can't fight, I have no experience at all, and I only have some knowledge about this world. Besides,I have no idea how to use a weapon. Also, how are you talking to me? I'm speaking out loud yet no one noticed."

**I'm getting to that in a second. As for how I'm speaking to you, I'm talking in your head. The time is frozen so you can speak to me out loud. Wouldn't want others to think you're crazy now** **would we? Before we begin, we're going to decide on your background story. You can't just say you came from another world. Here is a sheet, just fill out your name, gender, and age**

A blue screen popped out in front of me. "What? How?" I ask

**All will be explained in due time**

Name: Silver Tsuki

Gender: Male

Race: Faunus

Age: 17

Main weapon: Ōkami no Tōboe (Wolf's Howl) – Giant Blade

Secondary weapon: Taka no me (Hawk's Eye) – Twin Pistols

Reason for enrollment for Beacon: Met requirements, barely

Appearance: Was born as a wolf Faunus. Black fur and hides ear and tails. The ears are hidden at the top of the head, hidden due to similar color with hair. The tail is tucked in the pants to keep hidden from sight.

History: His parents died at an early age. He raised himself in the streets and barely survived. Luckily for him, when he got to the age 17, his skills barely got him to pass into Beacon.

Attitude: Playful and Protective

Likes: Reading, drawing, steak, and money

Dislikes: Tomatoes, arrogant people, bullies, large bodies of water, and people who insults his likes

Fetish: Shouldn't be said (Private)

Hobbies: None

"Wait a minute, I understand why the appearance and history part, but why the Faunus race and how the hell do you know my likes and dislikes?"

**Have no idea. All this was decided by the higher us. If you want to know then you have to ask them, which is impossible. At least they didn't put your fetish down.**

'Damn, he's right. Now what's next' I thought to myself.

**Now to answer you other questions, because you can't do shit to save your life, we're going to give you a small advantage. We know you've read the manga, 'The Gamer.' Know where we're going with this? You get the same ability, congrats! However, we made some changes to it. You know how you can level up skills right? You don't have to now. You level decide how much damage your skills are going to do. The amount of Aura you use can also help increase the damage. The Gamer's skill system was op and complicated so we decided to make it easier and less op. Why don't we go see your stats?**

**Name: Silver Tsuki, LV- 5, EXP- 982/1500**

**Title: None**

**Lien: 500**

**Health: 300/300**

**Aura: 60/60**

**Strength: 15 **

**Agility: 12**

**Perception: 13**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Luck: 5**

**Charisma: 5 **

**All of these should be self-explanatory, but I will explain it anyway.**

**Strength: It involves how strong you are and how much damage you can do. It also involves stuff like lifting heavy objects and etc.**

**Agility: Combination of reflex and speed. The higher it is, the faster you are and the better your reflex. You speed goes higher, while your reaction time increases along with your flexibility.**

**Perception: Combination of Wisdom and Analyzes. It helps your sight improve. You can see more openings in your opponent's attacks, analyze situations faster and counter them with your intelligence. **

**Intelligence: Basically how smart you are, nothing else.**

**Luck: This is not that important, but useful; the higher your luck, the higher the chances of things going your way. It also helps with any stuff that involves luck such as poker games and Etc.**

**Charisma: Very important; this shows how much of a leader you are. If it is high, many people will listen to you as a leader, but if not, everyone will just ignore you. This also shows how much of an impact your presence makes. If it is high, people will notice you and vice versa.**

**Now that's over, I'm going to give you 15 points to use. Use them wisely as you'll need it.**

'This is some fucking bullshit. I don't even know how to use a damn weapon, but what the hell, this can't get any worse can it?' I thought to myself. I then just went and took a leap of fate; I'm going to go along with this despite that it might get me killed. Looking at my stats, I think that Perception is the top thing I should level up. I mean, you can see openings and counter opponents, isn't that great? The next on my list would be Agility. While Intelligence goes with Perception because Intelligence is needed for me to think of plans and to counter others and analyze stuff, but if I what's the point of seeing an opening if I can't go and hit it? 'Hey guide! I have a question.'

**What is it?**

'Can the stats be improved through training, such as weight lifting for strength and running a lot for speed?'

**The answer is Yes. Stats can be improved through certain actions. Like you said, weight lifting for strength is an example.**

That knocks Strength and Intelligence out of the way. Luck or Charisma? The final decision was 5 points in Perception, Agility, and Luck.

**Name: Silver Tsuki, LV- 5, EXP- 982/1500**

**Title: None**

**Lien: 500**

**Health: 300/300**

**Aura: 60/60**

**Strength: 15 **

**Agility: 17**

**Perception: 18**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Luck: 10**

**Charisma: 5**

**We got that out of the way; let's head to the skill section. Remember, you don't need to level them up at all; it depends on your level to see how efficient they are. **

**Aura**

**Protects you from a certain amount of damage taken, it also helps you heal over time. Your skills take up Aura, well, most of them. **

**Harden**

**Basically, you harden your Aura of 1 place of your body or your whole body. This reduces the damage taken even more or it can enhance your physical attacks.**

**Spiral Burst**

**This is a ranged attack. It concentrates your Aura to your hands and maintains the shape of a ball. Then it launches outwards like a fireball to deal damage, can branch out into different types of attacks.**

'Guide, what does it mean by branch out?'

**Oh that. What it means is that skill can be changed into a new attack. For example, you can make it stick onto an opponent and explode later. Or you can make it a wide burst of energy rather than a ball. Or you can compress multiples of them together to make a range multi-attack.**

That actually sounds awesome. Maybe I can make a more damage dealing version by increasing the size or the pressure of the compression. I have quite a useful set of skills despite my low level.

**This concludes everything you need to know. Have fun and don't die!**

The time unfroze. Soon after a scream from a white hair beauty came. Looking over, I see Weiss and Yang yelling while Ruby and Blake just watched, one with an annoyed expression while the other had a worried expression. 3 guesses on who has what expression. Deciding that I'll meet them tomorrow, I drifted off to sleep.

*******Please Review*******

The sunlight shinned brightly as I woke up. My eyes opens and the first thing it sees is orange hair.

"What the…"

"HELLO!" an over energetic voice yelled.

"Ummm… hello and how may I help you miss…"

"My name's Nora! You just looked very peaceful when you sleep so I watched!"

Oh, now I remember! She was that hyper active girl from the show.

"NORA!"

And there's Ren.

"Sorry for her behavior, she's just…"

"Energetic, hyper, over-active, high on sugar?" I ask

"I guess you can put it that way. My name is Ren, what's yours?"

"The name's Silver Tsuki, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, so moon, huh?"

"You can understand what it means?" I asked in surprised.

"Well, I have been interested in the culture and language for a while now."

"Taka."

"What? Oh, Hawk."

"Good, you're not lying."

'Why would I..." Ren was interrupted when I said, "Just being cautious. Where are you headed?"

"The lockers, are you heading there as well."

"Yeah, I need to grab some stuff."

The rest of the trip was quiet with the exception of Nora talking very loud. The 3 part ways after arriving.

"Well, see you in the initiative. Good Luck!" Ren said

"Thank you and you too."

"Bye Bye!" Nora yelled.

Locker 637, if I remember correctly, its right next to Jaune's. Walking up to the locker, inside was a few spare ammos. Probably for my twin pistols, Taka no me. A few more minutes of scavenging around the locker, I found: 8 spare ammo clips with 12 bullets in each one, 2 more daggers, and 3 Aura replenishing pills that are filled with my Aura. I put the spare clips in my hoodie pockets for easy reach. I put the extra daggers with the rest and the Pills in my back pocket. Suddenly, Jaune showed up right next to me with a shout of, "Here it is." This would be a great time to meet Jaune. "Hello, the name's Silver Tsuki, and you are?"

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it."

"I highly doubt that, but great! Hope we can be friends."

"Same over here, who are you going to pick from team positions?"

"Well, I don't think we get to pick at all. Mostly likely they're going to use the initiative to pair us up. I'll just let the pieces go where they need to go."

"Well, great. Now I got to go woo a certain white haired beauty."

"Need assistance?"

"Nope, I got this. Dad says that women are into men with confidence and that's all I need." I watch Jaune walk off towards Weiss and Pyrrha. Whelp, next on the list would be Yang and Ruby. I walked towards them to hear something about 'breaking shells.'

"I would use a hammer to break the shells."

Ruby only pouted and muttered, "Very funny."

"And who might this fine piece of a gentleman be?" Yang asked.

"This gentleman is Silver Tsuki. Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I couldn't help myself"

"I'm Ruby and that's my sister Yang."

"Ruby… isn't that a gemstone? I suppose it's quite fitting."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, smirking, as if she knew where this was heading.

Smiling also, I replied, "Well, Ruby is a beautiful gemstone. Why wouldn't it be fitting for such a girl like Ruby here?"

Ruby, knowing what I meant only blushed and stuttered. "W-wha-what?"

"I'm just messing with you. No need to worry about it." I said.

"Oh really? That doesn't sound right. To me it seemed like you were hitting on her. Trying to court my little sis, huh?"

"Well, that depends. I can choose her or I can choose you, the beautiful golden beast." I retorted.

"Quite a charmer, aren't we?"

"I aim to please."

"Well you can please me in bed. Want to? We still have time before the initiative, just a quickie?"

"Can you handle it? I don't play soft; I go rough all the way."

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP!?" A very red Ruby yelled.

Both of us only laughed at Ruby's red face. Suddenly, the intercom announced where we needed to be for the initiative. "Well, looks like we need to get going." As we head for the exit, a flying Jaune can be seen and pinned to the wall after. A "Sorry!" can be heard after. Weiss and Pyrrha exits, with Pyrrha getting her weapon back. "How's it going, Lady Killer?" Yang asked with amusement.

"I don't understand, dad said women are into men with confidence."

"Let's just say your dad is only partially right. Also, what you are showing is not confidence, but cockiness." I explained.

"Yeah, and Snow angel was not a good start at all." Yang inputs her opinion.

"Let's head to the initiative point, shall we tough guy?" I then pulled Jaune up and lead him to where the initiative was taking place. Jaune only sighs and followed me out.

*******Please Review*******

As we head towards the meeting point, I bumped into 3 people I did not expect to see. I look up to see Cinder with her hand out stretched out to pull me up. Behind her was Mercury with a smile with Emerald who had an annoyed look. "Are you alright? Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Cinder said.

"No, it's no problem. It was also my fault for not watching where I was going." I took her hand and got up.

"So… you're a first year also?" Cinder ask.

"Yeah. I'm Silver Tsuki, nice to meet all of you." I answered.

"Falls, Cinder Falls."

Mercury holds out his hand, "Mercury Black, the pleasure is mine."

I took his hand and shook it, "Hello, Mercury."

"The grumpy greened hair behind me is Emerald Sustrai."

"I'm not grumpy! And I can introduce myself thank you very much."

"Nice to meet you Emerald." I said with a smile.

"Likewise."

If they don't see me as a threat I can stop them from behind the scenes. This is perfect!

"SILVER! Stop flirting and let's go!" Yang yelled.

"Be right there. Sorry, got to go. See you at after the initiative?"

"Sure, later Mister Tsuki." Cinder replied

"Silver is fine. See you all later!" I said as I ran towards Yang and the others. When we arrived, a bunch of other 1st years were there also. I got onto a launch pad that was right next to Jaune.

"I'm sure you all are wondering about partners and teams. Let me shed some light onto this topic. You'll be getting partners… today. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ruby let out a loud gasp. "The objective for this initiative is to get relics that are at an abandon ruin inside the forest. Once you land, it's a straight run. Any questions?"

"Uhhh… Sir, I have a ques…" It was Jaune, but he was cut off by Ozpin.

"No questions? Great, we'll now launch you into the forest."

"Sir, how are we getting into the forest?"

"We'll launch you into the forest."

"Did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No, we did not hand out parachutes. You'll be using a landing strategy."

"Sir, what is a landing SSSSTTTRRATTEEGGYYYY!?" Jaune was launched off his pad in mid-sentence. Poor fellow, at least I know he's going to survive. I was then launched off the pad too. Normally, I would be panicking to why was I in another world and how am I going to survive a 500 feet altitude drop, but the entire thing is too weird and complicated so I gave up on trying to understand and decided to go with it. As the ground approach, I can see Pyrrha being a dick to trees while others are landing. I pulled out Ōkami no Tōboe, my giant sword, from my back and stabbed it onto a tree. The massive size had stopped my momentum instantly. I then slowly climbed down the tree. Even thou my Luck was 10, I landed in front of a pack of Beowolves. I did something all sensible human beings would do: I ran, screaming like a little girl. After a few minutes of panicking, I turned around with Taka no me out. A Beowolf took this chance to leap at me. Panicking, I rapidly pulled the trigger. 4 shots rang out as the Beowolf dropped dead in front of me. I guess I was using high piercing bullets, because 4 gaping holes were on the back of the dead Beowolf. The said Beowolf dispersed into black particles. I look at the pack and saw at least 6 more, each at least level 6 or higher. They all looked angry. 'Fuck my life.' I thought to myself. I put Taka no me back into their holsters. I then pulled out Ōkami no Tōboe. "Come and get some!"

A Beowolf leaped at me, but I was prepared physically. I pull the sword back and swung hard horizontally to my left. The blade sliced right through the Beowolf. '1 down, 5 more to go.' Deciding not to go 1 on 1 with me, 2 Beowolves ran at me. They flanked, 1 now at my right side and the other on my left. I leaped back with a bit of Aura and thought that it would be a perfect time to test something. If Harden can increase my physical attacks, maybe it can be used as a ranged attack if Harden is released outwards. I pulled my arms back once more and charged my blade with some Aura. This time 4 Beowolves charged at me. Perfect, I then swung at them horizontally once more and released the Aura that I had charged on the blade. A crescent shaped blue light rushed out towards the Grimms (Kind of like Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō in his shikai form). Only 1 Beowolf was killed with the other 3 injured.

**Ding!**

**A skill, 'Crescent Wave' has been created**

Hell Yeah! My celebration was stopped short when the 4th Beowolf came behind me and smacked me. I flew into a clearing right onto someone. My vision was black and I felt my hand… on something soft. I gave a small squeeze. A moan was heard. 'HOLY FUCK, I'm SCREWED, TO WHATEVER GOD OUT THERE, PLEASE LET ME LIVE!' My call was heard when the female I was on pushed me off and got up as if nothing happened. "You know Silver, if you wanted a feel, you could've asked." A familiar voice said with a hint of amusement.

"So, I'm not going to die?"

"Unless it was on purpose or if you want then no, you are not going to die."

"Thank God! I thought I was a goner for accidentally feeling you up."

"As you've said, it was accidental, but if it was on purpose I'll burn you to the 7th hell!" Cinder threatened.

I gulped, "Anyway, now that I got a partner, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, I'll help you get rid of your sexual frustrations. I don't mind."

I blushed at that comment. "N-no, I meant about the 4 Beowolves that are about to kill me."

"Oh, but do you still want the offer?"

"I want to say yes, but after what you said, never mind."

The conversation ended when a Beowolf slammed its paws at where we were standing. We both jumped back. I charged up my blade once again. This time, I held it there longer. "Cinder, hold out for 7 seconds. I can end this."

"Alright, but you own me one for this partner." My blade started shacking at 3 seconds. At 5 seconds it glowed brightly. At 7 seconds it looked like as if a volcano's going to erupt. "CINDER, MOVE!"

Cinder jumped out of the way as I swung my big ass blade. A huge surge of power came out as I yelled, "CREASCENT WAVE!" The result was awe. A much larger wave than last time came out, about the 3 times the size. The remaining Beowolves stood no chance as it cut through them. It continued on even after it had cut through the Grimms. Trees were cut down and with a loud explosion it had stopped.

"Overkill much?" Cinder asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly had no idea it was going to do that. Maybe 7 seconds was too much. 5 seconds should be enough."

"Don't tell me that was the first time you used that move."

"Nope."

"Thank God…"

"It was my second time."

"You had to do that."

"What? It's fun."

"Let's just go." With that, we went towards the ruins. When we arrived, we saw Ruby mid-air crashed with Jaune. To humor the situation, I yelled, "Hey guys, look." as I held up a sign that had the number 9. Cinder followed my lead and held up an 8. "What? That was totally a 9/10 fail."

"Nah, it was an 8."

"VERY FUNNY!" Yelled an enraged Ruby as she got off the tree. Suddenly, a roar interrupted us. It was Nora riding an Ursa with Ren running after them. The Ursa dropped dead literally on the ground.

"Awww… it broke." Nora whined. And with that she ran and got a white rook piece while singing "I'm Queen of the Castle!"

Another loud noise drew our attention. Pyrrha ran with a Deathstalker on her tail. The Grimm then got a lucky hit. It hit Pyrrha's back and launched her towards us. "Anymore weird stuff going to happen?" I ask out loud. "Sorry to bust your bubble, but…" Blake said as she pointed up at the sky. Weiss was on a Nevermore with her screaming about killing something red. "Ruby, when she lands, run for your life."

Knowing what I meant, she gulped and paled. "She'll be fine, not like she's going to fall."

I looked up and saw Weiss falling. "She's falling." Blake said. I look over at Jaune and see that he's about to leap and catch her. Remembering what will happen, I acted first. Pushing a significant amount of Aura into both of my feet, I leaped towards Weiss's trajectory course. Lucky for me, I manage to catch her bride style and was falling towards the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUNCE?! WE"RE GOING TO DIE DO SOMETHING!"

"Why don't you use your glyphs?" I ask. Weiss only blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "I forgot."

With that, she created glyphs for me to run on. When we reached the ground, Weiss only huffed and walked away. "No thank you?"

She only ignored me and continued walking. "Nice catch, hot stuff. Thou, you might want to choose a better target to bed." Yang teased.

"You should be telling air head over there not me. I just helped because I'm a nice guy." I said, pointing at Jaune. A loud "Hey!" can be heard from said blond. "Guys, the Nevermore is coming back." Blake said.

"I can take on the Scorpion; you guys go for the large birdie!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance to get to the Deathstalker. "She's going to kill herself. Distract the Nevermore, I'll help her." I ordered. I watch as Ruby's Crescent Rose not even make a dent in the Grimms armor. The Deathstalker than knocks Ruby back, a screech fills the air with a bunch of yells. Feathers started to rain down near me. I watch as Ruby's hood get caught on one of the feathers. The Deathstalker raises its tail to strike. 'Got to act fast!' I yelled mentally. With that I charged up my sword. "Ruby! DUCK!" I yelled. I see her lay on the ground, with a yell of "Crescent Wave!" a wave of Aura rushed out once more. The wave hits the Deathstalker, damaging its armor greatly. It roars in pain and then in anger. The Grimm turned towards me and charged. I turned and ran away from the group. Using Harden on my sword I turn and slashed at it. One of its pinchers got cut off, but it was still alive and its health bar was yellow, meaning it still had a good amount of health. I only had 120 health with 20 Aura. Putting the sword away, I took out my twin pistols. I remember that each spare clip had a label. Taking each one out as I ran, I read them. "Piercing, stun, poison, and explosive. Ohhh… Explosives, this should be fun." I switch the clips as I ran. 'Ok, explosives mean AoE or Area of Effect. I should probably get out of range before I shoot.' I juked the pincher and turned abruptly to the left. The Deathstalker crashed into a bunch of trees and then turns towards me. "See you later you over grown bug!" I spammed the trigger as fast as I could. A bunch of explosions were heard. I open my eyes and looked. Smoke was everywhere, once it cleared, a dead, brunt Deathstalker was slowly dispersing into black particles. I walked back to the ruins to find that everyone was there fighting the Nevermore. "GUYS! I got the Deathstalker."

Everyone turned towards me, including the Nevermore for some odd reason. "What's with the looks?" They all looked at me as if they seen something unbelievable. "You survived?" Weiss shouts.

"Well, now I'm glad some people have such faith in me. You try surviving 24 explosive rounds in the face."

The Nevermore then suddenly remember what he was supposed to be doing: Killing us. With that it fired its feathers again. I sat back on this one. Man, its tiring running like that. Emerald and Mercury busted right out of the forest and stood next to me. "What did we miss while we were taking care of some Ursas?" Mercury asked.

"Oh, nothing much, I killed a Deathstalker with a bunch of explosive rounds and now they are fighting the Nevermore."

"You make it sound so easy. Where's the relic?" Emerald asks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it. It's right there." I got up and took a white bishop. Mercury took the same piece. "Let's go help them now, shall we?" I ask.

"Why not?" Cinder rhetorically asked.

*******Please Review*******

The battle ended soon afterwards. With the help of Nora smashing the big bird down towards the ground, we assaulted it hard. A bunch of Piercing rounds to its wings from me, 2 burned legs and a bunch of bullet holes from the rest of us. We now are standing in front of Ozpin.

"You'll now be known as Team Scem (Scream) led by… Silver Tsuki."

Cinder smirked while Emerald cheered. Mercury gave me a fist bump. "Now that we are finish announcing the new teams, dismissed!" Ozpin said.

We walked into our team room. With 4 beds and 2 desks with a bookshelf, it's going to be a tight fit. "This might be a problem. Cinder, Emerald, you sleep on those 2 beds; me and Mercury got the other 2. We're going to need a large curtain for privacy."

"What? You don't want to see?" Cinder said as she got closer to me. She bended down a bit to make me get a good view of her cleavage. Fuck me and my hormones. This is going to be an interesting 4 years.


	2. Update Time!

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, Silver here. Anyway, important update on my current situation, I'm sorry I didn't update anything for the past 2 months, but school was really busy during those days for me. Then there's my part time job which takes until 9:00 at night from Wednesday to Sunday. Unlike most people who sleep late and wake up late, I sleep early and wake up early so I don't have time to even type anything up. I'm putting this up on all my ongoing stories to inform all of you and right now, I'm squeezing this in before I sleep just so you guys know I'm not dead and will still be updating my stories. However, they won't happen till June 30****th****. The last day of school is June 26****th**** so I want a 4 day break to chill and relax. After that during the summer I'm almost always free so I'll be mostly updating at least twice a week. If you guys don't like to wait then I'll apologize now and in the future when I'll start updating again. **

**Another thing I should inform you is that I might work on 3 stories at once, which will be A Different History (Rewrite), God of Capturing Hearts, and a one more I'm planning to work on. It's a secret for now. Or I was thinking of rewriting God of Capturing Hearts also. This is because I deemed it necessary unless you guys want me to keep it like it is. The main reason for the rewrite is to make it better paced, improve on the dialogue, plot sequence, better details, and at least work on the vocabulary usage. Most of my teachers who I emailed the fanfic to, agreed it might be a better decision along with my friends. If you guys feel as if the story is going along fine then feel free to inform me and I'll leave it as it is.**

**The final thing I want to inform you guys on is the fact that my younger brother and sister are working on a little collaborate fanfic on their shared account, MasterOfHarems. They both are only 13 and are twins so they pretty much have the same style of writing and thoughts. The First Chapter is not out yet until maybe this Friday or if they are adding the finish touches it will come out maybe this Wednesday. I will give you a the summary here early and information you can know that won't spoil the story.**

**Summary: **_**A year before Jaune goes to Beacon; Jaune was caught in an accident. He was in a gaming store, looking for a few games to play when suddenly a power surge happened. The power surge swept through the store and strangely enough, Jaune was the only one who was affect by it. When he wakes up later in the hospital, he discovers something interesting: His life is now a video game.**_

**Like their account name says, the fanfic will definitely be a harem. Who? I don't know since they never let me see or told me it. They might make some scenes similar to my fanfics so don't be all like, 'They copied you!' Unlike me they have more experience with writing fictional stuff and it's easier for them if they don't need to think of character designs, personality, and history. The summary does suggest a gamer story, so the system will be similar once again but with more detail and probable more in-depth words. I think that's about it.**

**Once again I'm sorry about this but I mean come on, everyone has got to be so busy in one point of their life that they can't do some stuff. PM me if you have something to say, important or not even if it's just to complain. Hope you have a nice day, Silver out. **


	3. Discontinued

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, Silver here. Anyway, sorry for not updating in quite a while, but something called life got in the way. I have a lot of bad news.**

**I will be discontinuing all stories. There are many reasons. The first being I have no motivation at all at the thought of doing a new chapter, this is because I don't like how the stories turned out to be. **

**A Different History was too… awkward I guess. The dialogue was too plain. They didn't go well with the character personality and they didn't really show much of the tone of the character. The conversations were also very choppy making it even more awkward. There was barely any humor in the conversations, so the tension was very tense. **

**Then there as the details, I over did the character weapons and outfit. There was description yes, but it was… blurry. Even thou I designed the Oc myself, I could've completely imagine how the Oc is fully without forgetting a detail or realizing I missed a detail that was supposed to be in the chapter. If I had went back and fixed it would've thrown the plot off course for a little bit.**

**The next story is God of Capturing Hearts. It was very popular and the best one out of all the fanfics I had written. However, I was also one of my worse written ones. While it was great seeing Jaune flirting, after all most of us have Jaune as our favorite character (Especially me) and would've love it if Jaune was paired with Pyrrha, Ruby or Weiss, the lines Jaune says are too cheesy. Some of you actually like this, but to me I made him too much of a playboy. And by that I mean the ones that will screw a girl and will then dump her right after just because he's going to be screwing another girl. What I imagine Jaune to be when I first wrote this story was a guy who is a flirt like Yang, but less of a pervert, and will be spouting out 'cheesy lines and wise words.' I also had a small image of Jaune being awesome and strong unlike when he was in the show. However, the story did not turn out like that at all. **

**Then there was the dialogue again. The conversations was very choppy once more and the as I've stated before, Jaune's lines were more of a playboy's. Not only that, but while the lines matched what the characters would say, it didn't really fit, like a puzzle piece that didn't complete the puzzle. There were missing elements such as less intense blushing and anticipation. I made then all blush too much and the anticipation too high. There was also the fact the romance was messed up. It was going too fast and it felt… fake, I guess. **

**There were other reasons for me to discontinue the stories. While I did think of the plot, I didn't like how they turned out. I will admit I did rush the chapters because I felt that I was taking too long. Also I was feeling lazy during those times. I wanted to get the chapters over with so I didn't even look back at it once I did finish the chapters.**

**However there is also good news. One of the good news being that I'm going to be doing a Left 4 Dead story and possibly a Minecraft one at the same time too, but the Left 4 Dead one will come first.**

**I hope you all will understand this. I am extremely sorry to those who have wanted to continue reading it, but I honestly felt I should've ended them. However, if you guys want, you can use the plot and write your own version of them. Once again I'm extremely sorry. This is Silver and I'll be back next time.**


End file.
